character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Emeralds (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Summary The Chaos Emeralds (カオスエメラルド, Kaosu Emerarudo?), Gems of Miracles, are objects in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. They are seven ancient emeralds and mystical relics tied to the Master Emerald that possess powerful properties and abilities. Those that hold the Chaos Emeralds can use their powers for a variety of things, such as initiating a super transformation, powering machines, and warping time and space. Anyone who combines all seven Chaos Emeralds can control ultimate power. Even when not including their mystical powers, the Chaos Emeralds' monetary value and beauty make them prime targets of treasure hunters who seek to make a mint. Throughout history, the Chaos Emeralds have been the center of countless world-threatening conflicts and have been targeted by multiple factions on both Earth and beyond, who seek them for their near-limitless powers. In the hands of villains they have been used for doomsday weapons and schemes for world domination, and in the hands of heroes they have been used to save the world. Over time, the Emeralds have been gathered multiple times, though they tend to scatter themselves after each usage and reset the hunt for them. In the early games of the series, the Chaos Emeralds were more like "bonus" items, but since Sonic Adventure, they have become necessary plot devices, and that trend has continued throughout the majority of the series. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''Varies. 5-B, 5-A to 4-A, 2-C, 2-B Name: Chaos Emeralds Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Age: Over 4,000 years old Classification: Mystical gems, “Servers” Wielders: Sonic the Hedgehog, Doctor Eggman, Knuckles the Echidna, Miles Prower, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, various others. Powers and Abilities: Chaos Energy Manipulation, Infinite Energy, Power Bestowal, Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Life Manipulation, Positive Emotion Affinity, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Reality Warping, Reality Restoration, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Flight, Light Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Resurrection, Can grant users Resistance to Mind Manipulation and One Hit Kill Attack Potency: Varies '''(In accordance to how many are being used as well as who or what is using them). '''Planet level, Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level, Multi-Universe level, Multiverse level (Single Chaos Emeralds have split the Earth into seven pieces, powered Gaia Temples to move continents at high speeds resulting in this much energy, and destabilized the crust of Earth. Six Chaos Emeralds empowered the Eclipse Cannon to destroy half of the moon with this much force, and all seven to obliterate the Earth and even stars. Empowered several world-destroying characters, such as Emerl, Perfect Chaos, and the Finalhazard. The Negative Energy of the seven Chaos Emeralds were utilized to awaken Dark Gaia, resulting in this much energy. The seven Chaos Emeralds are often considered some of the most powerful objects in existence and thus sought by the likes of Dr. Eggman for their power, which would make them superior to the Final Egg Blaster and his other creations. Act as the inter-dimensional counterparts of the Sol Emeralds and contain equal amounts of power. Reversed the damage the Time Eater caused across multiple timelines. Empowered Super Sonic to defeat several titanic robots and powerful deities, such as Solaris, the Egg Salamander, Egg Wizard, Phantom King, and Time Eater) [[Speed|'Speed']]:''' '''Massively FTL+ [[Durability|'Durability']]:''' '''Unknown Range: Varies Weaknesses: The Master Emerald. Key: Negative Energy | Positive Energy Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5